Phoenix Star
by Relwarcn
Summary: Novel size adventure! Following the Mariemaia Incident, security concerns prompted the establishment of Preventer bases in every major district of the world and in space. The brief age of demilitarization has ended and a new conflict looms on the horizon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, it belongs to Sotsu and Sunrise and Bandai.

Prologue

by Relwarcn

* * *

_It is not the victor that moves the heart of the people_ - Lady Une

**Somewhere in Outer Space** –

_Access DENIED_

_Please enter access code-_

_Password:_

The young man with chocolate brown hair stared at the screen with narrowed Prussian blue eyes. This was going to prove to be far more difficult than he had first anticipated. He had been trying to break down this particular security firewall for over four hours now to no avail.

He had obviously stumbled over something of great importance to need such security. He growled softly under his breath in frustration, while his fingers flew expertly over the keyboard as he continued to work. He had never failed to hack through a firewall of any kind. He wasn't about to start now.

_Password DENIED_

_UNABLE TO COMPLY_

A shrill beep echoed through the room. The young man stared at the screen as the words 'Access Denied' flashed continuously on the screen.

_Access DENIED_

_Access DENIED_

_Access DENIED_

He stared tiredly at the flashing words before narrowing his eyes in renewed determination.

_Please enter access code-_

_Password:_

The young man watched as the curser blinked at him and waited for him to enter the right code. He reached over and retrieved a disc that he thought he wouldn't have needed and inserted it. His decoder program ran instantly and the prompt screen appeared. He selected the 'Find Password' command.

_FIND PASSWORD_

_Decode Complete_

_Password:_

_Password: IL L I A N A_

Illiana? An eyebrow went up at the chosen password.

_Password Accepted_

_Please enter desired command-_

_Find:_

The young man slowly formed a barely noticeable smile. His fingers tapped smoothly across his keyboard as he entered his query. The screen flashed for a few seconds, trying to compile the data requested.

_Retrieving Desired Query_

_487 Match(es) Found_

_Continue?_

He selected 'Continue' and waited for everything to load. A few minutes later, the words 'Data Transfer Granted' flashed triumphantly at him. He flexed his fingers and stretched, holding back a head-splitting yawn. He stared as hundreds of files filled the screen. But one particular one had caught the young man's attention. The file's name…'Prj. Phoenix Star'.

His eyes widened uncharacteristically as he opened the file to reveal a memo received only a few hours ago…

* * *

Next time!

Act I: Beginning

Excerpt-

Chang Wufei, the somewhat new replacement for Preventer Wind, opened the door of his shared office with Preventer Water, Sally Po and settled himself on the couch that he and Sally shared in the back of the office. He leaned over and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels randomly, until he caught his favorite action flick playing.

Leaning back comfortably, he opened his usual Wednesday Chinese take-out delivery of Fish Vegetable on rice and Kungpao chicken with egg roll. He picked up his chopsticks and was eating the first bite when the door swung open and Sally staggered in, laden with holding her own take-out. She sat down and stared at the program rather dubiously before grabbing the remote and changing it to the news channel.

Sally opened her own food and was settling down, well aware of Wufei's glare. She allowed herself a small smile. _If looks could kill_…she would have been long dead. She heard him mutter not-so-softly about "_Certain_ people having no idea what good programming was."

Wufei focused his attention at the recent news report and then froze before standing up so fast, he dumped all his food on the floor. Without a second glance, he was rushing out of the room to God-only-knows-where. Sally blinked. She turned toward the reporter on the screen and then felt her own body running out the door after her partner.

The reporter continued to give the report to the empty room, oblivious to the fact that the inhabitants had already raced out. "…And two terrorist bombings in completely irrelevant places still puzzle authorities as Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of all Winner companies, a Scavenger, identified as Duo Maxwell, a bellboy in a hotel in Neo-Tokyo, Japan, still unnamed, and a traveling circus clown, identified by his companions as Trowa Barton still remain in critical condition and…"

* * *

Yes…there is a reason why this fic is called Phoenix Star and it's not because it's a pretty name or anything, it _does_ have important significance… Please read and review! 


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam Wing and will never do so…

Act I: Beginning

by Relwarcn

* * *

_There is nothing more precious than Life in this Universe_ - Quatre Raberba Winner

-

**Synopsis** **–**

It's been three years since the declaration of independence and war by Colony L3, X-18999. Since that day, the Colonies and Earth have finally agreed to coexist and work toward a new era. However, despite these new approaches, the attack by the Barton Foundation and Mariemaia Army have alarmed the majority of Earth and Space, to the extent that they began to lay more and more pressure to increase military strength in order to be able to prevent and retaliate, if it became necessary, against any more unwanted threats.

The Earth Sphere Unified Nation responded to these demands and gave the Preventers more and more power. Little did they know, that they were already well on their way to repeating history…again.

The year is After Colony 199… and the number of military weapons has increased almost ten-fold to what it had been three years ago. Preventer bases now mark every district of the world and in Space. Once again, the political powers have been shifted. The tensions between the Colonies and Earth, instead of diminishing, have increased drastically. Practically the entire Senate has been reduced to nothing but selfless delegates, who are ignorantly not aware of the threats that the future holds.

While the Preventers were given their power to protect the people, they have so far done nothing but keep the Colonies, once again, under an iron fist, while claiming to be doing so for their own good.

The economy is now at an almost deadlock and practically the only innovation in the past three years, has been the construction of the Mars Terra Colony. While the ESUN were slowly but surely, repeating the mistakes of the past Alliance, many sought freedom from oppression by the government, by escaping to the surface of Mars.

While the positions of power have surely changed, many, especially the Vice Foreign Minister, still seek to try to stop the Earth Sphere Unified Nation from repeating their much unwanted past…

-

**Asteroid MO-V (in orbit around Earth) –**

The fairly attractive sandy blond with bright blue eyes made her way to the shuttle docks at a rather fast pace. Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian was going to possibly miss her shuttle, if she wasn't there in the next few minutes.

Relena was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't even noticed that there was someone in her way as she turned a corner, until it was too late. All the papers and folders in her arms fell and cluttered all over the ground. Relena found that she was about to hit the floor herself, when she was suddenly pulled upright by the obstacle in her path.

"I'm sorry." Relena and the stranger both apologized in unison. Relena smiled, almost instantly liking the girl in front of her. She looked the girl up and down before smiling again. The stranger had the most intense green eyes Relena had ever seen, accented with auburn brown hair. Strangely, this girl almost reminded her of Milliardo and Heero, mixed in one. The thought almost made her laugh.

The stranger stooped to pick up Relena's papers. "It's all right, you needn't bother." Relena said. The girl looked at her in an indefinable way. Relena could read recognition but something else too. "No, but I _do_ work for you. And this is the kind of thing, I'm supposed to do."

Relena blinked, quickly trying to remember all the staff that worked for her. "You work for me?"

"I'm Aleksandra Kendriks, your _new_ intern-secretary." Aleksandra held out her hand.

Relena jerked out of her reverie at the word 'new' and then took her hand. "A pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Miss Relena, but we do have to hurry, otherwise, we'll both miss the shuttle." At that, Relena quickly picked up her papers and set off at a rapid pace with her new companion.

-

**Lagrange 3, Colony X-18999** –

"I'm so glad that all the mechanisms of Operation Meteor have finally been disabled and destroyed." Quatre Raberba Winner smiled at his companions. "I think we can all sleep better tonight knowing that the real threat of Operation M will never be reenacted."

"Hear, hear!" All around the table, Quatre's many Maganacs companions raised their glasses.

"And we owe it all to Master Quatre!" Rasid rose from his seat, holding his glass high in the air. Cheers erupted all around the room in Quatre's honor. Quatre smiled and blushed despite himself. It was times like these, he was especially glad that he had so many faithful and loyal friends. As the heir to the Winner fortune and the newly appointed CEO of Winner Enterprises of Earth, Winner Foundations of the Colonies, and Winner Corporations of Mars, the pressure on him was almost unbearable.

Their little celebration soon ended with the striking of midnight, as Rasid and Abdul claimed that Quatre needed his beauty rest. With Quatre's complaints falling on unheard ears, Rasid, Abdul, and the rest of the gang ushered Quatre to his room…and with a final "But I'm not tired!" from Quatre, slammed the door.

Quatre muttered under his breath about over-protective companions before finally turning to his closet to change into his bathrobe. That was when his unconscious side noticed something his conscious side hadn't been able to pick up. Quatre blinked blearily; suddenly sleepy… and started to put his hand on the knob of his wardrobe. Then all-out panic froze his actions. Fully awake now, Quatre skimmed his surroundings. Then he noticed his uneasiness.

He had wedged some hair into the door of his wardrobe so that if it were opened, the hair would fall out. It wasn't the greatest security against robbers and other criminals but it sufficed most of the time. Most wouldn't even catch it at all, if they weren't looking carefully for it. The hair on the back of his neck was standing oddly and goosebumps covered his flesh. The hair was still there but… it had been wedged in, in the wrong place. He had placed at the top of the door but now it was at the side.

His eyes widening, he found that he was unable to stop turning the handle and opening the door. He froze for just a second before turning on his heel and running. In the next few seconds before the huge explosion shook his room to pieces, Quatre had almost made it out the door before the aftershock rammed him against the wall of the hall outside.

-

**Earth: Neo-Tokyo, Japan** –

"Geez, can't you cut me some slack?" Duo Maxwell's expert negotiating skills kicked in. "This is all I've got to pay you."

"No can do, I can't cut it that much and still make a profit." The man who stood in front of Duo shook his head. "You've either got to take as it is, or leave."

Duo frowned. "Fine then, I'll go elsewhere." He made as if he was going to go, then turned and added, "I can always go next door to get what I need."

Duo forced himself to hold back a grin as the man known as Walker, appeared to have trouble containing his rage as a scowl spread across his whole face in obvious fury. Walker was a long-time partner in the trade of scavenging and he was by no means, a chump. But at the mention of his enemy Scavenger, Duo knew he would cripple.

He did. "Fine, fine. But you better be a returning customer and you'd better not go to that lousy, bimbo, two-timing sap, Stevens."

Duo nodded vigorously. "Absolutely not, mister."

Duo quickly turned around and made his way back to their hotel, a smirk quickly spreading across his features. He climbed the stairs, skipping two-at-a-time and slammed the door of his shared room with Hilde Schbeiker, open. "And another one bites the dust from the negotiating skills of the great Duo Maxwell!"

Then he skidded to a halt and gaped at the figure in front of him, who was calmly sitting on his couch and sipping what appeared to be lemonade. The figure raised an eyebrow and repeated in a slight monotone, in obvious suppressed amusement. "Great Duo Maxwell?"

But Duo's grin was already returning. "Long time no see, buddy!"

Trowa Barton gave him a calm look and then allowed a small smile to grace his features. "Likewise."

"What are you doing in town?" Duo looked slightly confused. "I thought your circus didn't travel on Earth anymore."

"New policy." Trowa paused, before admitting, "Extra pay."

"Ahhh, I see." Duo joined Trowa on the couch. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Nothing of late. A couple of demonstrations here, a few acts there."

Duo opened his mouth to say more but was cut off by the sharp knock on his door, followed by, "Special Delivery!"

Duo looked confused again. He rose and started toward the door and heard Trowa behind him. Then it hit him. Obviously, Trowa had wanted to surprise him; that was it. A grin lit up his features again as he opened the door to reveal the bellhop holding a large box, tied in ridiculously bright wrapping paper and ribbons.

Duo reached for the box when suddenly, a loud obvious ticking rang in the halls. Duo's eyes went wide as he stared at the ticking box…before batting the box out of the bellboy's hands and grabbing both Trowa and the bellboy by the collars and shoving them inside the room and behind the door, before the bomb exploded sending Duo sprawling across the room and hitting the wall with a loud and obvious thud.

-

**Earth: Preventer HQ** –

Chang Wufei, the somewhat new replacement for Preventer Wind, opened the door of his shared office with Preventer Water, Sally Po and settled himself on the couch that he and Sally shared in the back of the office. He leaned over and grabbed the remote, flipping through channels randomly, until he caught his favorite action flick playing.

Leaning back comfortably, he opened his usual Wednesday Chinese take-out delivery of Fish Vegetable on rice and Kungpao chicken with egg roll. He picked up his chopsticks and was eating the first bite when the door swung open and Sally staggered in, laden with holding her own take-out. She sat down and stared at the program rather dubiously before grabbing the remote and changing it to the news channel.

Sally opened her own food and was settling down, well aware of Wufei's glare. She allowed herself a small smile. _If looks could kill_…she would have been long dead. She heard him mutter not-so-softly about "_Certain_ people having no idea what good programming was."

Wufei focused his attention at the recent news report and then froze before standing up so fast, he dumped all his food on the floor. Without a second glance, he was rushing out of the room to God-only-knows-where. Sally blinked. She turned toward the reporter on the screen and then felt her own body running out the door after her partner.

The reporter continued to give the report to the empty room, oblivious to the fact that the inhabitants had already raced out. "…And two terrorist bombings in completely irrelevant places still puzzle authorities as Quatre Raberba Winner, CEO of all Winner companies, a Scavenger, identified as Duo Maxwell, a bellboy in a hotel in Neo-Tokyo, Japan, still unnamed, and a traveling circus clown, identified by his companions as Trowa Barton still remain in critical condition and…"

-

**Flight #00169**

**Destination: Mars Terra Colony** –

"Wow, you've led quite an exciting life, Miss Relena." Aleksandra commented needlessly. Exciting was an understatement to describe the Vice Foreign Minister's life. Troubled, pressured, somewhat sad and disappointing, overworked, and important were probably better words.

"Well, what did you do before you came to be an intern?" Relena asked. "Surely, you must have also led an exciting life, what with your high scores? After all, you _were_ the best and most competent secretary according to the interview and test."

Aleksandra tilted her head to the side in deep thought. "Before I came for this job, I was nothing more than an intern hoping to get a job that would pay the bills. No, I'm afraid I really can't say that I've led an exciting life."

Relena smiled almost wistfully. Sometimes what she wouldn't do, to just go back to school like any regular teenager and lead a normal life while there were other times when she thought that she wouldn't give up her lifestyle for anything in the world.

A flight attendant wheeled up a food cart and looked expectantly at both of them. "I'll have a black coffee, two creams, thanks." Relena ordered.

Aleksandra smiled. "Just an orange juice for me, please."

Relena took a sip and blanched at how weak it was. It was always hardest to get good coffee when you really needed it.

"What exactly do you plan to do about the latest Preventer issues?"

Relena considered the question. "I've really done all I could these past few years, but it's really up to the people whether they feel that they can fight for themselves or have useless insecurities that fuel the Preventer's iron grip on the Colonies."

"But what exactly do the other delegates on your side, plan to do?"

"I'm not really sure at the moment." Relena took another sip before continuing. "Though my influence and the influence of my colleagues are very strong, people still seem to have this knack of choosing exactly what's the worst for themselves. All we can do for now, is hope that we can get enough support on our side to campaign against the growth of the Preventers."

"Wouldn't that be difficult?" Aleksandra frowned. "The Colonies are practically on the verge of cracking and if the Earth continues to have these so-called 'useless' insecurities, how exactly will you get the support you need?"

Relena sighed. "That's exactly why we're going to Mars. It remains the only sensible group of undecided people while everyone else on Earth and in the Colonies seems to have all chosen a side."

"Well, I certainly hope you get your support, Miss Relena…because I know that you're one of the few people that look at the bigger picture." Aleksandra blessed Relena with a smile. "And that's exactly what the people need to see."

-

**Somewhere in Outer Space** –

Heero Yuy, the assassin named after the most famous martyr of the Colonies, watched as the reporter continued to drone on about the possible death of Quatre Raberba Winner and three other completely unlinked people, before turning the television off, once again blanketing the room in darkness. He stood up, and grabbed his jacket, before slamming the door as he made his hurried departure to who could only be, the next victim.

-

**Transmission from Sector J14,**

**Mars Terra Colony** –

"Everything has been done."

"Good, have the remaining two shown themselves yet?"

"Not yet."

"Then make sure you keep it that way."

"Acknowledged."

"Commence Act II…"

Static…

* * *

Next time!

Act II: Survivor

Excerpt-

Applause rang around the hall. Many were nodding. Many looked thoughtful…as if actually considering her words. Relena smiled her first real smile in days. This was more like it. Maybe she was finally starting to make a difference.

But what happened next, even Heero Yuy hadn't anticipated. Relena started to get into the finer points of her speech. "What I propose is, gradually reducing the number of units produced at each fac–

Relena faltered slightly. She blinked. What had made her stop? Then, she felt it again. An unmistakable tremor. And getting stronger. The stage shook and groaned. Then, without warning, something rumbled underneath them, engulfing the entire structure of the building in a swaying motion. Screams filled the hall. Relena couldn't move. She was frozen. And it turned to be a good thing that she hadn't moved because just a second later, the roof collapsed and chunks of it fell on the other people in the Hall, burying them in rubble, dust, and the starts of fire.

Smoke and dust filled the air as Relena fought to breathe and tried to see through the haze. She could feel the stage beneath her feet splintering. She had to get out of the building if she wanted to live. Suddenly, an enormous tremor shook the foundation and knocked Relena to her feet. Small aftershocks followed.

Relena clutched to the floor, trying desperately to get up again. She looked up just in time to see pieces of rubble start to fall toward her…and rolled away just in time. She choked and started to crawl, in a painfully slow snail's pace. She could hear more rumbles, though further away. She heard screams everywhere around her and then…deathly quiet.

Relena started to feel faint and the next thing she knew…she was surrounded by a ring of fire. There was no way out. She was trapped. Relena felt weak and felt herself start to slip into unconsciousness…but not before she saw a dark figure dart through the fire toward her…

* * *

So...what do ya'll think? Please Read & Review! 


	3. Survivor

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, its characters, places, etc.

Act II: Survivor

by Relwarcn

* * *

_I will… I will… I WILL… SURVIVE!_ - Heero Yuy

-

**Sector D25, Mars Terra Colony** –

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian took a deep breath of the so-called fresh air in the fake atmosphere of the Mars Terra Colony, through an open window. It was practically the only thing that sustained the thousands and thousands of lives on this coarse and rocky red planet. If she went to the complete outer lengths of the great domed city, she could make out the rocky, red surface of the planet Mars. And if she stared hard enough through the blowing dust, she could just make out the Sun and two dots, also known as the Earth and its Moon.

Even though the city was a great feat, it was by no means anything compared to what Mars would be when the Terraforming Project was completed. She had been busy these many months working on the Mars Terraforming Project, while still trying to keep tempers in both Space and Earth to a bare minimum. Living in space was a precautious thing, and she hoped that terra-forming Mars would bolster their spirits. That had been one of the reasons why the colonists had turned to arms in the first place. It was also why creating a solid, habitable world was such an important goal.

However, it wasn't just a matter of technology, it was also incredibly expensive. The Winners and the Dragon clan were helping with the latter. Their efforts had been rewarded; phase one was the city where the workers, citizens, and politicians lived. Mars was considered a neutral territory; therefore, most unions and conflicts were sometimes resolved on Mars.

The second phase of the project would take 15 years to finish. The plan was to alter the orbit and surface of the planet, bringing it closer to the Earth. After that, plants would be brought in. And finally, after fifty years, man would be able to live there without the need for masks. Compared to the two centuries of suffering in the colonies, this amount of time would be but a pittance.

Although Relena had plenty of time to work on resolving issues from the Colonies and Earth, being the Vice Foreign Minister was still no easy task. It had to be tackled properly and always with a smile filled with confidence and power. Like mentioned, no easy task. It wasn't exactly as if, she had actually _chosen_ this job for herself. It was handed to her on a silver platter followed by pressure applied by generally…everyone…followed by more pressure by the leaders of the ESUN…and then followed by the general public.

As if she could quit, after all that… The public, in a sense of speaking…loved and adored her, her opponents, hated and despised her, her duties stared her in the face, and her youth was thrown out the window. It wasn't completely bad, all her duties, responsibilities, etc, gave her exactly what every politician, democratically or forcefully elected, wanted. 'Power'. It was that simple. With that in mind, she had to always divide herself in half and make sure; that she wasn't acting biased in any way.

Because if she was, she could very well be committing many people political suicide. It was a small, supposedly harmless ability, by the name of 'power of persuasion'. And if she got rid of that, she would no longer be a politician. And that wasn't what she planned to aim at. Not yet anyway.

In just a few hours, she would have to face the people of Mars and try to win their support. And it wasn't going to be easy. That was certain. Relena turned slowly and closed the window of her luxurious hotel room. She stared at the suitcases that she had brought. Since she was going to be here for quite a few days, she might as well start to unpack. Relena started to unzip her bags, and turning to the news channel, started to hang her clothes in the closet.

As she started to hang a specially-tailored dress for smart parties, the words 'almost dead' and 'Winner' caught her ear. She whipped around and stared at the reporter.

"Authorities still have no leads to who could have done this and have recently dismissed it as just a random terrorist attack on the CEO of all Winner companies. And in other news, a scavenger identified as Duo Maxwell, a bellhop in a Neo-Tokyo hotel, and a circus acrobat, by the name of Trowa Barton, still remain in the critical and doctors are not sure that they might make it.

"As for Quatre Raberba Winner, he is getting the best care money can buy as of the moment but still remains in a comatose state. How long he'll stay that way, is still indefinite…" Relena dropped the dress she was about to hang.

Quatre Raberba Winner. She had met him in the Sanc Kingdom and during many deals that involved the development of Winner Corporations, a company designed especially for Mars.

Duo Maxwell. She had met him with Heero.

Trowa Barton. She didn't really know Trowa. But she knew that they were all Gundam pilots and that obviously the attack was no mistake.

But why attack _them_? They no longer even had their Gundams. And no one knew that they were the Gundam pilots except a few select people. Miss Noin. Sally. Milliardo. Lady Une. Dorothy. The scientists. In no possible way would the Preventers betray them…she couldn't say for the scientists, but she very much doubted it. Dorothy? She knew how Dorothy thought and she would have no reason to tell. Her brother? She hadn't seen Milliardo for three years…but Relena knew that he wouldn't betray them either. Miss Noin? There was just no way. Noin was too loyal.

But then…who? Relena narrowed her eyes. Everything was just starting to become much too coincidental. First, despite all her hard work and campaigning, the Preventer forces still strengthen, giving more power to Earth…and giving a would-be incentive to the Colonies to retaliate… and then, in the midst of all this, the only people that might possibly be able to stop all the tension… might die.

'_Then…'_ Relena realized. '_The only people left to take out would be the two remaining pilots and… herself.'_

A sharp rap jerked Relena out of her reverie. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Miss Relena. Aleksandra. There are some people that want a word with you."

"Tell them I'll be right there."

-

**Flight #00277**

**Destination: Mars Terra Colony** –

Heero Yuy stared at the assortment of guns and other weapons in his duffel bag, stuffed under the seat in front of him. He didn't really want to use them…that would be breaking his word. But he doubted that he would be able to do what he had to do without them.

He almost still couldn't believe how customs were so careless as to let him sneak onboard an entire bag of weapons. But now was not the time to worry about that… if he had been able to do it so easily, he didn't doubt that any others would have much trouble smuggling weapons onboard either.

Relena, Wufei, and himself were sure to be targeted in the next few days, without doubt. And he had to be there to stop them or the only two remaining valuable assets would die. He had long anticipated this, ever since he had discovered that the Preventers were multiplying in unbelievable numbers. But Heero had never voiced his concerns to anyone else. Not Duo. Not Quatre. Not Trowa. Not Wufei. And most certainly not Relena.

Heero predicted that war would be declared any day now. All the pieces of the puzzle in the game have been set. Now it was just time to play.

-

**Preventer Cruiser**

**Destination: Mars Terra Colony** –

"Are you positive?" Sally Po questioned.

"Yes, I'm certain." Came the tired reply from none other than the demoted leader of the Preventers, Lady Une.

Sally frowned. This was disastrous. The investigation involving the seemingly random terrorist bombings was coming up empty. Not only that, but the best doctors in the world had no clue whether Quatre Raberba Winner, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and that bellhop would ever wake up again.

Trowa and the bellhop's conditions were not nearly as severe as Quatre and Duo's were. It appeared that Duo had shoved the bellboy and Trowa to safety and had not had enough time to save himself before the bomb went off. Quatre's condition was different. He had a severe concussion as well as having multiple second-degree burns, cuts, bruises, and broken bones. He and Duo just might never wake up.

That simple thought could be disastrous if it came true. Quatre could not die. He was too important and influential in the politics of the Colonies. Duo could not die. He was a Gundam pilot. Trowa could not die. He was also a Gundam pilot. The bellhop could not die. He was an innocent in all this. Sally rubbed her temples in frustration. Things like this just didn't happen everyday.

"What did she want?" a crude voice interrupted Sally's thoughts.

"Lady Une just confirmed that the bombs were identical and that they had absolutely no clue who sent them. And she wants us protecting Vice Foreign Minister Darlian as fast as possible. She'll be sending Preventer backup soon."

Wufei scowled slightly at the mention of Relena's name. He had never been terribly fond of her. Correction. He practically despised her. Relena Peacecraft and her ways.

"Are you listening, Wufei?"

"No."

Sally suppressed the urge to smack him upside the head. "We have a head start on the other Preventer crews so our first stop will be Relena Darlian's hotel. Then once the Preventer crews arrive, we can escort her personally to the Earth Sphere Conference Hall…that way we can make sure she at least lives to give her speech."

"Hn."

Sally continued, gritting her teeth slightly. "Then we'll escort her to the IA Building where she'll attend another conference and then back to the hotel again. Did you get that?"

"…No."

Sally sighed inwardly. It was going to be another one of Wufei's uncooperative days.

-

**Unmarked Sector, Mars Terra Colony** –

"It's beginning again, isn't it?" Lucrezia Noin stared at the reporter that continued spouting endless comments about Quatre Raberba Winner dying.

"Yes."

"What will we do, Zechs?"

Zechs Merquise, the reincarnation from the ashes of Milliardo Peacecraft, didn't answer immediately. "Nothing."

Noin turned around. "What?"

"There's nothing we can do yet. We have to wait for it all to play out."

"And allow innocent people to get hurt?"

"They always do…either way."

-

**Sector D25, Mars Terra Colony** –

"Mr. President…what a surprise…" Relena grimaced. This was not exactly the best time for the President to be on Mars. Aleksandra had told her that some people wanted to talk to her. But she hadn't told Relena _who_…

The old democratically elected President smiled. "Yes…I felt that I had to be here for the peace talks."

"I-I'm glad you're here, sir." Relena hesitated. "But wouldn't it be safer if you just left the talks to me? I'm sure you're aware of the attacks."

"Yes, I am. But I am not going to run away. I'm sure you understand that, Vice Foreign Minister."

"Yes…I do."

The President blessed her with another smile. "Then I will be joining you in a few hours."

Relena turned and watched the President leave. She knew with undoubting certainty that the President was going to die. But that wasn't what was bothering her. It was the fact that the President knew it too.

"Miss Relena, are you still on this plane of existence?" Aleksandra waved her hand in front of Relena's face.

Relena almost smiled. "Yes, I'm still here. What is it?"

"Preventers Sally Po and Chang Wufei are here to see you."

"Please let them in."

Sally Po strode into the private parlor followed by the still stoic ex-Gundam pilot Chang Wufei. Aleksandra nodded, understanding that this was a private matter, and exited.

"Miss Relena. It's been a while."

Relena gestured for them to sit. "It certainly has. And please, just call me Relena."

Sally looked at Relena almost solemnly. "I'm sure you've heard about Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, and Duo Maxwell's conditions."

Relena met eye-to-eye with Sally. "Yes. But that isn't all you came to talk to me about, is it?"

"The President is here despite our warnings and there is a strong probability that you will be attacked as well. So we've decided that as a precaution, we're moving the entire conference to the Earth Sphere Convention Hall. We haven't even informed the other participants yet. This has to remain a secret, I'm sure you realize that, Relena." Sally explained.

Wufei spoke for the first time since entering the room. "Not only that, but we have to guarantee the safety of the President and we, Preventers, would appreciate it if you made yourself scarce before and after your speech."

Relena turned from Sally to Wufei. "I can't guarantee that, but I'll try my best."

Wufei stared back. "That's all we ask."

-

**Sector C16, Mars Terra Colony** –

Heero slowly walked along the crowded street carefully imprinting every inch of the Sector into memory. He had a strong feeling that he would need to form an escape route. He had never actually thought that he would have to resort to such measures but it seemed that Heero didn't have a choice.

He had never actually believed that he would ever need to fight again. But he had been right to prepare himself for it anyways. Heero had known for a while now that the tension between the Colonies, Mars, and Earth would eventually crack peace down. But he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

Whoever was behind this, was thorough, clear, and very, very clever. Heero didn't have a doubt that the conference would probably be moved to another building. Especially now that the President was here…and just about to be assassinated. Everything was set and ready to be triggered…but not if he had anything to do with it.

He really couldn't care less whether the President lived or died. He had, for his part, done his job. But it was really Relena, who hasn't made her mark on the world yet. And Heero would make sure she lived to make it.

-

**Preventer HQ** –

Lady Une was losing her patience. "Just why exactly, have they _not_ recovered yet?"

The messenger fidgeted uncomfortably under her scrutinizing gaze. "The clown, Trowa Barton and the bellhop are starting to snap out of it…but Quatre Raberba Winner's not doing much better…and that scavenger is still in the critical."

"And there is still nothing on who could have attacked them?"

"N-no ma'am."

Lady Une waved the messenger away. "Fine…that'll be all."

The messenger scampered and practically ran out the door. Lady Une stared out the window at the capital of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation. Thousands of people in the town square swarmed around, having no clue what was to inevitably happen. She had tried. Tried so hard to campaign against the mass production of arms…but her hard work had been in vain.

In fact, her efforts had demoted her so that she was below the new Leader of the Preventers…Vincent Shezar, a pro-military supporter. She didn't have much power anymore. But that hadn't dampened her spirits…until today.

She could see exactly where this was all heading. And she didn't like what she saw. Lady Une could imagine…the President assassinated…Relena Darlian assassinated…the Delegation gone…the Earth Sphere in chaos… It was so clear. Yet most people didn't seem to see it. Most didn't want to regard this as any more than just a random terrorist attack.

Lady Une couldn't exactly blame them. The economy was in shambles and experiencing depression because there was not enough activity and stimulation and more supply than demand. Taxes were enormous. Earth's chronic financial problems were getting worse and many newly constructed Colonies' debts were huge and still building up. The people were losing faith. The Vice Foreign Minister couldn't seem to affect the people like she once could anymore. And she, herself, couldn't stop the inevitable.

-

**Earth Sphere Convention Hall**

**Sector C16, Mars Terra Colony** –

"Everything's clear. No bombs. No bugs. Nothing." Agent Rex hesitated. "But um…sir…aren't you perhaps overreacting to all this? It wasn't nothin' but a terrorist attack, right?"

Wufei stared at Agent Rex until he saw him flinch. "No, something will happen. You can bet on it."

"…And it is my sincere wish…that this peace will last forever…" The Hall rang with applause as the President finished his speech. He smiled before stepping away from the podium and meeting Relena halfway from the stage.

The President gave Relena an encouraging smile…before taking his seat in the front row. Relena cleared her throat before adjusting the microphone on the podium to amplify her voice. "We're gathered here today because of the differences we suffer.

"Hopefully, this meeting will resolve the difficulties that we together experience." Relena's voice rang clearly. "We are all equal under the government that governs us but lately the many pacifists in Outer Space are having difficulty agreeing with the actions that the Earth Sphere Unified Nation are taking. The ESUN's forceful ways have caused many Colonies to disagree and rebel against the government. Together we must resolve our differences and work together to create the ideal world that we can all want to live in.

"As you already know, I oppose any and all military action beyond what is necessary to sustain order. But the many doubts of the people of the Earth Sphere are fueling this tension. And I urge you to consider that we might well be on our way to repeating history again…if the tension does not stop. Peace is not something that is given to us. We must all work hard to maintain it and not count on weapons and force to do it for us."

Applause rang around the hall. Many were nodding. Many looked thoughtful…as if actually considering her words. Relena smiled her first real smile in days. This was more like it. Maybe she was finally starting to make a difference.

But what happened next, even Heero Yuy hadn't anticipated. Relena started to get into the finer points of her speech. "What I propose is, gradually reducing the number of units produced at each fac–

Relena faltered slightly. She blinked. What had made her stop? Then, she felt it again. An unmistakable tremor. And getting stronger. The stage shook and groaned. Then, without warning, something rumbled underneath them, engulfing the entire structure of the building in a swaying motion. Screams filled the hall. Relena couldn't move. She was frozen. And it turned to be a good thing that she hadn't moved because just a second later, the roof collapsed and chunks of it fell on the other people in the Hall, burying them in rubble, dust, and the starts of fire.

Smoke and dust filled the air as Relena fought to breathe and tried to see through the haze. She could feel the stage beneath her feet splintering. She had to get out of the building if she wanted to live. Suddenly, an enormous tremor shook the foundation and knocked Relena to her feet. Small aftershocks followed.

Relena clutched to the floor, trying desperately to get up again. She looked up just in time to see pieces of rubble start to fall toward her…and rolled away just in time. She choked and started to crawl, in a painfully slow snail's pace. She could hear more rumbles, though further away. She heard screams everywhere around her and then…deathly quiet.

Relena started to feel faint and the next thing she knew…she was surrounded by a ring of fire. There was no way out. She was trapped. Relena felt weak and felt herself start to slip into unconsciousness…but not before she saw a dark figure dart through the fire toward her…

* * *

Next time!

Act III: Invasion

Excerpt-

Wufei held the bag containing the precious evidence, up. "I want this swabbed and scanned for fingerprints, blood, hair, and anything else you can think of."

"You got it." Sally took the bag and exited, leaving Wufei alone…but not for long.

"How are things going?" Heero's monotonous voice rang in the doorway not minutes after Sally left.

"Not good. What do you want?"

"I want Relena's security detail upgraded and I want the prisoners that I brought in interrogated by Sally Po." Heero stated flatly.

Wufei turned to face Heero. "That can be arranged. But I want to dis–"

The monitors blinked suddenly and in a wide array of beeps and other noises, the monitors all focused on one image.

The door slammed open to reveal a breathless soldier. "Sir! Enemy troops are headed for Brussels, and Preventer HQ will be under attack… Intelligence estimates, within an hour."

Wufei stared at the screen that flashed with the images of what were unmistakably mobile suits. Lots of mobile suits. Hundreds. Thousands. An entire fleet.

Heero regarded the soldier coldly. "What else?"

The soldier looked surprised that the stranger would have expected something else before continuing, "An invasion has just been declared to the vice-President and troops from the L3, L4, and L5 Colony clusters have just been released toward the Earth and expected invasion will probably occur within the next forty-eight hours…"

"Go back to your post and send everything we've got to stop the enemy's forces."

The soldier saluted before rushing off. "Yes, sir!"

Wufei turned to Heero. "It's started then…"

"…Yes."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! 


	4. Invasion

Disclaimer: I don't own GW (unfortunately) so kindly don't toss any lawsuits this way.

Act III: Invasion

by Relwarcn

* * *

_I do not accept Relena Peacecraft's ways…her belief of throwing away weapons and imprisoning soldiers is wrong _- Chang Wufei 

-

**Mars Terran Hospital**

**Sector A17, Mars Terra Colony** –

Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian opened her eyes and instantly tensed at the unfamiliar surrounding. She readied herself to scream if need be. She groped around for a weapon of any sort as she heard a door click open.

Relena saw white. A young girl dressed in all white in what seemed like a nurse's uniform. Relena slowly lifted her throbbing head to get a better look. The young girl looked alarmed before smiling a bright smile. "Welcome back, Miss Darlian. You've been out for a bit now."

Out? Out of what? "What do you mean?" Relena said groggily.

The young girl looked surprised. Then she smiled a knowing smile before continuing gently. "Are you all right, ma'am? I think you ought to rest a bit more before you hear everything."

Relena practically jumped out of bed before dizziness caused her to fall down again. She had to know. She had to know what happened. The memories were just a haze. A blur. She couldn't remember anything past hot, fiery flames. She just had to know.

Relena felt small but strong arms pick her up and steady her. "Put your head between your knees, and don't waste any more of your energy." Relena obeyed and her breathing steadied as blood rushed back to her head. Relena felt herself being pushed back into bed but she didn't resist. She was too tired. "Please tell me what happened."

The young girl looked at her with sympathy. "I'm sorry, Miss Darlian. But I cannot divulge any information until I know that you're ready to handle it." Of course. It was standard hospital procedure. Never tell the patient anything tragic until they're ready for it without breaking down.

Did she think Relena couldn't handle anything? Did that girl in the prim white uniform think that Relena would break down? Too much had already happened to her…nothing would surprise her anymore. Relena opened her mouth to try to convince her young nurse that she was ready to hear anything…but never go the chance as the door swung open and a familiar figure stood at the doorframe.

Relena heard the nurse give an involuntary gasp…as the young girl's eyes took the infamous ex-leader of the Preventers in. Relena didn't exactly blame her. She had never seen Lady Une look so menacing, not even when she was still Colonel Une serving for OZ. A tingle of fear shot up her spine but Relena ignored it. Why should she be afraid?

This was Lady Une…her friend and contact at Preventers. Relena stared at Lady Une, prim in her Preventer suit. Lady Une regarded her as well. Relena stared back and watched as the ex-leader of Preventers sweep her, checking the damage.

Relena, for the first time since regaining consciousness, noticed how badly injured she really was. She was quite certain that she had a bad burn that itched terribly on her shoulder. She had scratches and bruises all over but nothing seemed to be terribly unfixable. Relena stared back until Lady Une finally looked away.

"Please leave." Lady Une gave the young nurse a cold, calculated look that Relena had never seen on Lady Une.

The girl nodded quickly and stammered as she exited. Lady Une turned her gaze back at Relena. "How are you doing?"

Relena looked away. "Just fine."

"Do you know what happened?"

"No…how many dead?"

"Now's not the time." She said in an icy tone. "First, let's get you to a safer place."

-

**Sector C16, Mars Terra Colony** –

Chang Wufei stared at the vast haze of what were once glorious State buildings. Completely demolished…down to the very last foundation. He had just managed to get out of the building before it and many others collapsed around him. He had been sure that everyone in there had died but somehow…Relena Peacecraft had managed to survive…again.

She had been one of the only survivors of practically the whole Sector. And what was even more frustrating was the fact that there were no traces, whatsoever, of explosives anywhere which meant no evidence. There had been a severe shift of plates from under the Colony. The Mars life-support system had been tampered with and had caused the irrational shifting. The mechanisms that held the Colony together had been broken. The result…a devastating earthquake that took out the entire sector. Wufei scoffed. It never mattered which building they were in. All the buildings had collapsed.

Wufei stepped carefully over the debris as he continued to search for any clue of who could have done this. Then a flash of silver caught his eye, being so different from the gray of the debris. Wufei stepped closer and then using the tip of his boot, slowly dug the object out of the ash.

It was a bracelet. No. A ring. Wufei carefully picked it up. The last thing he wanted was to wipe away any incriminating fingerprints. Carefully opening a zip-locked evidence bag, Wufei slid it in and zipped it shut. He pocketed it and searched the area for more evidence before spinning on his heel and exiting the area.

-

**St. Mary's Hospital**

**Brussels, Belgium** –

"Heart rate?"

"64 per."

"Breathing?"

"Steady."

"Brainwaves?"

"Mostly inactive…wait a minute…it's speeding up. He's gaining consciousness!"

"Don't move him…keep him steady."

"Is he still breathing?"

"Yes, sir…heart rate is speeding…"

The first thing that crossed Trowa Barton's mind was that he was dying. But as seconds continued to pass, his theory was proved wrong. He blinked, the bright light almost blinding him. Then he noticed the many cords and wires sticking out of him. The voices became clearer. His vision ceased to blur.

Trowa stared at his surroundings. He was in a completely white room…surrounded by machines that beeped and let him know that he was alive. He was in a hospital.

"How many fingers?"

Trowa stared at the hand in front of him. "Three."

"What's your name?"

"T-Trowa Barton."

"Age?"

"19."

"Welcome back, Mr. Barton."

Trowa sat up on the bed. He remembered. "Where's Duo?"

"Please, sir, don't move." The doctor pushed him back down. "Duo? Oh, you mean your companion. He hasn't regain consciousness yet."

Trowa resisted, and sat up again. "I have to see him."

"Please, just relax. He's condition is still uncertain…but my primary concern is you at the moment. Please take it easy."

Trowa tore at the wires and cords tying him to the machines. "I'm fine."

The doctor and his assistant stared as their very much-damaged patient rolled off the bed and started to walk toward the door. "Sir! What do you think you're doing?"

Trowa ignored them and yanked opened the door…to reveal a very white and surprised Catherine. "Trowa!"

Trowa smiled briefly. "Cathy."

Catherine threw herself at him, ignoring his bandages and wiped away her tears. "I thought you would never wake up."

"Don't worry. I'm all right now." Trowa's smile faded. "How long exactly have I been out?"

"You've been unconscious for three days now. That's a miracle compared to what the doctors predicted. But then again, you weren't really _that_ badly injured…the door took most of the damage." Catherine's blue-gray eyes looked puzzled. "What's wrong, Trowa?"

Trowa ignored the question. "What about Duo?"

"Who? Oh, your friend…" Catherine hesitated. "They say…that he might not make it."

"What?"

"But that's probably just another one of those predictions that always turn out wrong…" Catherine quickly added.

"Where is he?"

"Just next door, but what are you thinking of doing?"

"Nothing yet." Trowa said, grimly. Trowa opened the door to reveal an obviously mangled Duo completely covered by bandages. He looked far from recovering.

"He took most of the damage. It seems that he shoved you and that boy behind the door and took most of the blast himself." Catherine said, quietly.

"Winner…dying…hospital…unconscious." Trowa's head snapped upward. He focused his attention to the reporter on the vidscreen on the wall. "Quatre…"

Catherine caught on quickly. She leapt in front of him, blocking his way. "No. I won't let you. You can't go. You're…too injured. You can't go fighting."

"I'll be all right, Cathy. I promise." Trowa said, gently removing Catherine from the doorway. "I'll come back…" Trowa wasn't really so sure of that, but he had to take the chance. He needed to do what he needed to do. There were no other choices.

'_I'll make good of your sacrifice, Duo. I won't waste it.'_

_-_

**Unmarked Sector, Mars Terra Colony** –

Heero Yuy backhanded one of the rough looking men in front him. The man hit the wall with a loud satisfying thud and slid down to the ground unconscious. He was out. Heero focused his attention on the others. He resisted the urge to use his gun. He didn't want to kill them…he didn't want to break his promise…at least not yet.

A wildly aimed punch was thrown at him and Heero managed to duck at the right time and catch hold of the arm that threw the punch and pulled hard, throwing his opposition on the floor with a probable dislocated shoulder. Now there was only one left.

After observing what Heero had done to the other flunkies, the man bolted, and began running as fast as he could away from Heero. Heero sprinted after him and in a controlled leap, landed hard on the enemy.

"Oommph!" The man fell, sprawled across the floor.

Heero stood up and stared coldly at the man as he continued to try desperately to get up. "You won't be walking on that leg for a long time. Don't bother to try to escape."

The man struggled one last time before collapsing in a heap, and glaring upward. "Why don't you get it over with, then?"

Heero gave him a searching gaze. Was this man serious? "Tell me what I want to know."

"Never." The man spat. "I'll never tell you Preventer scum nothin'."

Heero was many things…but he was not a torturer. He would never sink as low as his enemy. He had other means to achieve what he wanted. "I can protect you."

The man let out a hollow, bitter laugh. "Not from them…"

"Who's _them_?"

The man's eyes went slightly glazed. "Your worst nightmare…the Beauty and the Beast…"

Too late, Heero realized what the man had done. He stepped forward and turned the man's head toward him. The man was already starting to foam at the mouth. He had chosen death to Heero's protection. That certainly told Heero a lot about the leader of the organization. If the underling would choose death to failure, then the leader must punish and scare the hell out of his men.

And just what did he mean by Beauty and the Beast? Was that a codename for the leader? Or did it mean that there were more than one? Heero flipped through every possibility in his analytical mind. Nothing seemed likely. He turned his attention back toward the two others that he had knocked out. They would have to suffice, although the leader of the group had obviously been the one that had chosen suicide.

Heero knew that the first thing to do, was to deliver these two men to Wufei, and then he had to visit Relena to make sure she was fine and ask her to break his promise…and whatever happened after that…happened. In war, nothing ever went the way you planned it. And Heero was counting on that to destroy the enemy.

-

**MPI (Mars Preventer Intelligence) Building**

**Sector F14, Mars Terra Colony** –

"What do you _mean_, Lady Une has disappeared?"

The officer on the vidscreen looked nervous under Sally Po's scrutinizing gaze. "I-I'm not sure, ma'am. All's I know, is that she was supposed to be boarding a shuttle to your position…but she never made it and we conducted a whole search of Preventer HQ and found nuthin'."

Sally gritted her teeth in frustration. Her day couldn't possibly get worse now. "Have you informed Colonel Shezar yet?"

"Yes, ma'am. He has no idea where Lady Une is either."

"I'll bet he doesn't." Sally murmured under her breath as she thought of the fake charismatic charmer that was Vincent Shezar.

"What was that, ma'am?"

Sally looked hard at the officer. "I want you to sweep the building again. And I want you to find Lady Une, a.s.a.p., understood?"

The officer saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Sally disconnected the link and closed her eyes. This was the worst of all days. Not only had the fire squad been putting out fires all day long…but also the technical team had informed them that the stability of the Mars Terra Colony was veering dangerously.

"How are things back at headquarters?"

Sally turned to see Wufei standing in the doorway. "Not good at all. Lady Une is missing and all the people on this Colony are in panic about whether life support will continue."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. Lady Une missing was not a good thing. Not at all. "I found something near the collapsed stage."

Sally looked up in surprise. "What?"

Wufei held the bag containing the precious evidence, up. "I want this swabbed and scanned for fingerprints, blood, hair, and anything else you can think of."

"You got it." Sally took the bag and exited, leaving Wufei alone…but not for long.

"How are things going?" Heero's monotonous voice rang in the doorway not minutes after Sally left.

"Not good. What do you want?"

"I want Relena's security detail upgraded and I want the prisoners that I brought in interrogated by Sally Po." Heero stated flatly.

Wufei turned to face Heero. "That can be arranged. But I want to dis–"

The monitors blinked suddenly and in a wide array of beeps and other noises, the monitors all focused on one image.

The door slammed open to reveal a breathless soldier. "Sir! Enemy troops are headed for Brussels, and Preventer HQ will be under attack… Intelligence estimates, within an hour."

Wufei stared at the screen that flashed with the images of what were unmistakably mobile suits. Lots of mobile suits. Hundreds. Thousands. An entire fleet.

Heero regarded the soldier coldly. "What else?"

The soldier looked surprised that the stranger would have expected something else before continuing, "An invasion has just been declared to the vice-President and troops from the L3, L4, and L5 Colony clusters have just been released toward the Earth and expected invasion will probably occur within the next forty-eight hours…"

"Go back to your post and send everything we've got to stop the enemy's forces."

The soldier saluted before rushing off. "Yes, sir!"

Wufei turned to Heero. "It's started then…"

"…Yes."

* * *

Next time! 

Act IV: Aftershock

Excerpt-

"Excuse me?" Lucrezia Noin said in disbelief. "You let a stranger walk off with the Vice Foreign Minister?"

The primly dressed young nurse squirmed uncomfortably. "N-no. It was a Preventer."

"Did he have any identification?"

"_Her_ card said Colonel Une." The young nurse jutted her chin up stubbornly. "I also recognized her from TV."

Noin stared at the girl. "Are you trying to tell me that Lady Une came here seventeen hours ago and transported Relena Darlian out claiming that she was doing so to take the Vice Foreign Minister to a safer place?"

The young nurse stared back defiantly. "That's right. It's exactly what Colonel Une said."

"Did you know," Noin gritted her teeth slightly. "That Colonel _Une_ has been missing for the last thirty-six hours?"

The porcelain doll of a nurse gasped. "That can't be! I did see her! I swear it!"

Noin stared at her. "Do you have any security tapes that I can take a look at?"

The girl stammered. "Y-yes. They're in the control room."

Noin followed the girl into a room full of monitors and the smell of day-old coffee. The guard on duty jumped up and stared at Noin. "I would like to look at the security tapes from the last twenty-four hours."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any authorization?"

Noin pulled out the Preventer ID that Lady Une had let her keep even though she was on inactive status. This seemed to satisfy the guard as he began to punch at keys and slowly the monitors flipped through pictures of different rooms. "Which room?"

"A-126." Noin told him.

The monitor closest to Noin flickered and then showed a white room with the familiar figure of the Vice Foreign Minister on the bed talking to the young nurse. Seconds later, the door swung open and the proud figure of Lady Une stepped in. Noin touched a button. The frame froze. She slowly zoomed closer and the face of the person at the doorway magnified.

Noin stared at it. A cold and calculated face stared back. It was the split image of Lady Une. "Yes. That looks like her, alright." Noin murmured. "But how can it be? And why?"

* * *

Beginning with this segment, I've decided to start a recommendations section. With that said! The first fic I want to recommend to those who like what I've written is: **Valhalla** _by Terra_. (and even for those who don't like what I've written...this fic is damn good!)

Here's the author's summary: Dorothy Catalonia defies life by spurning all she loves to embrace all she hates. Reuniting with Quatre Winner in a postwar world unable to forgive his terrorism, she struggles to destroy him before he is defeated by the people he risked all to save.

You can find this story under my "favorite stories" or you can just search for it. With that said, as always, please read and review!!


	5. Aftershock

Disclaimer: No owner of GW here folks!

Act IV: Aftershock

by Relwarcn

* * *

_I have no name, but if you must call me something…it's Trowa, call me Trowa Barton_ - Trowa Barton

-

**Somewhere on Earth** –

The first thing that Lady Une did when she regained consciousness…was try to scream. But after realizing that she was gagged, she switched to plan B. She squirmed, desperately scanning the room for something to hack her bindings with. After a few minutes, the adrenaline rush faded away, leaving Lady Une feeling weak from her bindings and the nitrous oxide that she had been knocked out with.

The room was musky and cold, almost like a basement. Lady Une listened carefully. There was a dripping sound nearby. She was definitely underground. She scanned the room she was in more carefully. There didn't seem to be anything that she could use as a weapon. But there was light.

That was something at least. She fought her bindings and managed to look up at the ceiling. The light was coming from a sewer cover…so many feet up that she could barely see it. But it was her only chance for freedom…and she was determined to take it.

-

**Preventer HQ** –

"How are Quatre and Duo doing?" a crude voice floated from the speakers.

Trowa Barton stared at Wufei's image in the vidscreen. "They're still breathing…"

"Has the enemy reached you yet?"

"Not yet…but if they continue on the same path, then in 16 hours, they will." Trowa replied. "Every mobile suit and weapon from Earth is being dispatched for Brussels. I think we can hold them off."

"Do you know where the enemy already on Earth are coming from?"

Trowa slowly nodded his head. "Intelligence has informed us that the bulk of the forces headed for Brussels are from the Eastern Europeans."

"Can you identify their leader?"

"Not yet. We've been scanning all databases for last twelve hours, but nothing." Trowa paused. "Zechs Merquise came to retrieve the Tallgeese two hours ago… Have the space forces encountered the enemy yet?"

"They've been fighting for the last three hours."

Trowa paused again. "Do you think that the enemy has the full support of the Colonies?"

"That's unlikely. Not everyone has forgotten the horrors of war. I'm sure that most are willing to tolerate the ESUN's treatment just so they can live in a somewhat kind of peace."

"But the question is still, who the real enemy is…"

"Has Colonel Une been located yet?"

"Not yet. She seems to completely have disappeared. No one has seen any trace of her for the last 36 hours." Trowa narrowed his eyes. "But that's probably what the enemy wanted. There must be a traitor in Preventers. Someone who could be have been leaking intel since the beginning."

"We've already got people looking into that…but I'm not too concerned about it. Everything has already begun. Only time will reveal everything," came Wufei's reply.

Trowa nodded. "All we can do now, is take everything in stride as it comes."

"Chang out."

-

**Mars Terran Hospital**

**Sector A17, Mars Terra Colony** –

"Excuse me?" Lucrezia Noin said in disbelief. "You let a stranger walk off with the Vice Foreign Minister?"

The primly dressed young nurse squirmed uncomfortably. "N-no. It was a Preventer."

"Did he have any identification?"

"_Her_ card said Colonel Une." The young nurse jutted her chin up stubbornly. "I also recognized her from TV."

Noin stared at the girl. "Are you trying to tell me that Lady Une came here seventeen hours ago and transported Relena Darlian out claiming that she was doing so to take the Vice Foreign Minister to a safer place?"

The young nurse stared back defiantly. "That's right. It's exactly what Colonel Une said."

"Did you know," Noin gritted her teeth slightly. "That Colonel _Une_ has been missing for the last thirty-six hours?"

The porcelain doll of a nurse gasped. "That can't be! I did see her! I swear it!"

Noin stared at her. "Do you have any security tapes that I can take a look at?"

The girl stammered. "Y-yes. They're in the control room."

Noin followed the girl into a room full of monitors and the smell of day-old coffee. The guard on duty jumped up and stared at Noin. "I would like to look at the security tapes from the last twenty-four hours."

The guard raised an eyebrow. "Do you have any authorization?"

Noin pulled out the Preventer ID that Lady Une had let her keep even though she was on inactive status. This seemed to satisfy the guard as he began to punch at keys and slowly the monitors flipped through pictures of different rooms. "Which room?"

"A-126." Noin told him.

The monitor closest to Noin flickered and then showed a white room with the familiar figure of the Vice Foreign Minister on the bed talking to the young nurse. Seconds later, the door swung open and the proud figure of Lady Une stepped in. Noin touched a button. The frame froze. She slowly zoomed closer and the face of the person at the doorway magnified.

Noin stared at it. A cold and calculated face stared back. It was the split image of Lady Une. "Yes. That looks like her, alright." Noin murmured. "But how can it be? And why?"

-

**Somewhere in Outer Space** –

"Where are you taking me, exactly?" Relena asked as she tried to get comfortable in the stiff seat.

Lady Une didn't answer at first, and then replied shortly. "Some place safe."

"I am well aware that I am in danger…" Relena said. "But I think I can do more if I were beside the vice-President."

"You'll be safer, where we'll take you." Lady Une repeated. "There's not need for you to worry. Everything will be fine."

The hairs on Relena's neck rose stiffly. For as long as Relena had known Lady Une, she had never proclaimed that 'everything would be fine' and she had never spoken like she just did. Relena had not seen Lady Une for many weeks, but there couldn't possibly be such a change in her manner. Relena posed her next question carefully. "How are the Gundams' reconstructions going?"

Lady Une stood straight and stared at Relena with dark brown eyes that were filled with coldness, alertness, curiosity, and…something undefined. "What Gundams?" Lady Une asked automatically.

Relena's body tensed. Lady Une would never have asked such a question. Lady Une would have known that the Gundams were never to be built again, under any circumstances. It was in the treaty of the Preventers.

But apparently, this woman, who had Lady Une's face, had no clue about anything. Relena answered casually but posed another test phrase. "I'm sure they're almost finished."

The imposter recovered quickly. "Yes, of course…of course they are."

Relena stared grimly at the metal coverings of the ground of the shuttle they were on. She had been kidnapped…and no one knew it. '_How many hours would it take before they discovered she was missing?'_ Relena wondered silently to herself. '_Certainly not too long…but long enough.'_

She knew that she wouldn't be able to resist them. She was too weak and too injured to pose any resistance…and Relena was sure the enemy knew that too.

-

**MPI (Mars Preventer Intelligence) Building**

**Sector F14, Mars Terra Colony** –

Heero Yuy read Lucrezia Noin's face as she entered the conference room. "She's been kidnapped." It wasn't a question.

Noin looked down. "Yes. The witnesses claimed that she left with Lady Une…"

"Which is impossible." Heero finished coldly for her.

Noin nodded. "We have no way of knowing whether…whether she's still…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

"Alive." Heero stated bluntly.

Noin stared at him. "I know that you have trouble showing your emotions, but you can at least _pretend_ to be worried."

"There would be no reason for that." Heero answered. "They'll keep her alive. They've already saved her life once…otherwise she would never have gotten out of the building alive, she's valuable to them."

The door slammed open and Wufei and Sally entered. "We've got a slight problem with the evidence."

Wufei nodded slowly. "We've also determined which countries the troops on Earth are mostly pouring from."

Heero focused on Sally. "What's wrong?"

Sally hesitated. "There was a small blood sample…and we found a partial match for it. There were also fingerprints but the database couldn't identify it."

Heero narrowed his eyes and repeated his question. "What's wrong?"

Sally hesitated again. "Well…"

Wufei cut in. "The DNA had a 25 percent match when we compared it to Relena Darlian…and Zechs Merquise."

Noin's eyes widened. "That's impossible."

Wufei turned. "We know."

"But Relena and Zechs don't have any other family."

"It doesn't look that way now."

"The ring is made from silver with traces of copper and other elements that make it stable, which makes it very heavy. The sapphire is simply shaped but extremely expensive because of its purity. But the size of the ring concludes that it's probably from a female unless we are talking about a skeleton of a man." Sally explained.

"We would have concluded that it belonged to either Relena or Zechs, except the partial DNA issue. And also, when we ran the design on the ring through the databases, we also came up with nothing except the fact that it was made somewhere in Europe."

"What do you think about all this, Heero?" Wufei asked. "The main computers can't tell us any more."

Sally turned to Heero. "None of this seems even close to possible."

Heero remained silent for a moment. "No, it's very possible."

"How?"

"Phoenix Star." Heero closed his eyes in thought.

Wufei arched an eyebrow. "What kind of code is that?"

Heero opened his eyes and stared at Wufei for a second before he turned and walked toward the door. "Keep me updated…and Wufei, you and I need to go to Earth."

-

**Lagrange 3 Area** –

The Tallgeese III, though mostly unchanged since the Eve Wars and the Barton Incident, had a new armor plating and a beam saber, charged to enough degrees, to be lit brilliant sparkling blue. It had been a while since Zechs Merquise or Milliardo Peacecraft, he really didn't know which at the moment, had piloted such a dangerous machine of war.

The Tallgeese's engines screamed as it charged right into the midst of battle. While Noin had gone to meet with the Preventers at the Mars Terra Colony and to check out Relena's condition, he had taken a shuttle to Preventer HQ and retrieved his mobile suit. It had been determined that the forces released from the Colonies were mostly unmanned Tauruses, not much of a rebellion as the Preventers outnumbered them…but he was sure that some new weapon would show up soon to even the score.

The Tallgeese smoothly fired a shot of blazing energy at the enemy and watched with satisfaction as the enemy disappeared under the blaze. Zechs narrowed his eyes. That had been much too easy…almost as if the enemy didn't even care whether the Preventers destroyed its troops or not.

The screen beeped and Zechs turned his attention to a unidentified approaching vessel. There was no chance of warning, as a supernova of light burst through the stillness and overwhelmed the Preventer forces with sheer energy.

Zechs stared as half his forces disappeared into nonexistence. He turned his attention back toward the new enemy. It was a ship. A battleship with four anti-matter beam cannons. By just looking at the magnificent but terrible monster, Zechs felt a sting of fear. _Four anti-matter beam cannons._ The four cannons were attached to the first part of the ship and turned counterclockwise around the ship, blazing everything in sight.

It looked like it was going to have to be Milliardo Peacecraft from now on after all…

-

**Preventer Cruiser**

**Destination: Preventer HQ, Brussels** –

"What is this all about?"

Heero continued to stare at his labtop, not paying much heed to Wufei. "Troops are being released from the L5 cluster…your place of birth. You need to discuss issues with the Dragon Clan."

"I'll have to deal with them." Wufei narrowed his eyes. "But what do you know that you're not telling us, Yuy?"

Heero didn't look up. "They're just suspicions…and until I can clear them, they're not even worth discussing."

Wufei turned away, barely satisfied. He walked over to the seat opposite Heero and sat down. He was not going to have a very good time, negotiating with what remained of the Dragon Clan. They were stubborn just as he was, and when they made up their mind, it was near impossible to change it.

The shuttle docked, some hours later, and Heero walked into the crowd without a word to confirm his 'suspicions.' Wufei turned and walked into the Preventer HQ meeting room to find Trowa Barton calmly talking with the vice-President on the vidscreen.

Wufei walked up and made a bare salute of respect. "Mr. Vice-President, sir, our troops have encountered battle in Outer Space and are currently holding them off."

The vice-President didn't even seem to hear him as he shouted. "Why couldn't you have prevented this?! You're our only source of military power and protection…it's been your job to make sure things like this didn't happen!"

Trowa stared silently back until the vice-President stopped ranting. "There was no way that we could have prevented this when the ESUN was supporting the enemy in the first place…and that part of foreign relations should have been _your_ job and the Vice Foreign Minister's, Mr. Vice-President."

The vice-President looked outraged and Trowa reached over and terminated the connection.

Wufei looked at Trowa with a slightly amused expression. "That isn't going to gain you points when you join the Preventers and go on active Preventer status."

Trowa remained silent. "I don't intend to join the Preventers."

"What do you mean by that? It's the only you can help fight this."

"I'm going to do what I do best…the indirect approach. I'm going to infiltrate the enemy army through the Cerulean Kingdom, the strongest financial backer of the Earth resistance, thus far." Trowa shook his head. "I'll be far more useful by going undercover and using spy tactics."

Wufei narrowed his eyes. "If that suits you…but the chances of infiltration are extremely low. The enemy will have prepared for this. They may even know that you were a Gundam pilot."

"I'm willing to take that chance."

-

**Somewhere in Outer Space** –

Relena was led out of the shuttle by the imposter and to a place that filled Relena with horror. She was on a warship somewhere in Outer Space and the likeness of this weapon to the Libra was frightening. Everywhere she went, soldiers in uniforms filled the area and mobile suits that Relena identified as new models flocked the area.

Lady Une led Relena rather roughly into a chamber that was filled with far less bustling and into a room that was filled with deep red carpet, rich wallpaper, and chandelier. Relena arched an eyebrow. Whoever she was being led to, obviously was born of nobility or at least aristocracy. Finally Relena was told to stand by herself while Lady Une talked to someone 'important'.

Relena had no intentions of escaping. She had a strong feeling that she was being led to the leader of the enemy. The door slid open again and Lady Une told her to go inside to meet that 'important' someone.

Relena walked bravely and proudly in. The room was dark and practically the only source of light was from the large window that reflected the light of the stars. Relena jutted her chin up and her diplomatic skills took over.

"My name is Relena Darlian…who are you?"

The chair swung around to reveal a man who did not appear to be much older than Relena, herself. The man had a queer shade of ice blue eyes that reminded Relena strangely of someone she knew. She dismissed it in her mind and waited for the man's answer. The man smiled a charismatic smile. "My name is Liam Lyre Kingston, heir to the Cerulean throne…I'm sure you know why I've brought you here."

Relena stared at him. "Pardon_ me_, but I think you're mistaken. The Kingston royal family has been _dead_ for _years_."

"I think, Miss Darlian, that you'll forgive me for saying this, but there are things that even you, Vice Foreign Minister of Relations, don't happen to know about." Liam smiled again.

"And I think that there are many issues that you don't seem to be aware of also." Relena shot back. "I'm sure that someone as smart as you must have realized that you're severely outnumbered."

Liam arched an eyebrow. "That's not really of any real concern to me. What I _am_ concerned about…is what you know about the Gundams."

Relena stared at him incredulously. "I know nothing about the Gundams. I'm sure you realize that the Treaty of the Preventers prevents class A or even AB mobile suits to be ever built again."

"And yet, you told your escort about Gundams…?"

"It was bait. I wanted to know if my 'escort' was really Lady Une or not."

"You _are_ smarter than I thought." Liam said admiringly. "But I'm also aware of your relationship with a _certain_ pilot."

Relena felt a dash of fear…but she forced it away. Liam was insane. He couldn't possibly know what he was talking about. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"No, Miss Darlian, you _do_ know what I'm talking about," Liam smiled again. "And you're afraid of what I know and of what I can make you tell me."

Relena bit her lip to stop herself from retorting. At a time like this, it was best to remain silent so that he couldn't twist any more of her words against her.

"The person I'm talking about is codenamed Heero Yuy." He continued. "And I'm pretty sure you're familiar enough with his tactics and the way he thinks to be of use to me."

Relena glared as menacingly as she could at him. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Now, I really don't want to make a habit of torturing family." Liam said slowly. "And I'm sure my little niece won't like it either."

"Excuse me?" Relena couldn't hold her disbelief back. "Are you implying that I'm _related_ to you?"

Liam's ice blue eyes flashed dangerously. "More than you'll ever know, Relena _Peacecraft_."

-

**MPI (Mars Preventer Intelligence) Building**

**Sector F14, Mars Terra Colony** –

"I really don't have a clue where Miss Relena might be!" Aleksandra Kendriks exclaimed for the umpteenth time. "The last that I saw her was during the meeting…and that was ages ago!"

"But you're her secretary…" Sally Po grilled further. "Surely you must have heard something."

"_Intern_-secretary." Aleksandra corrected. "I've only been with Miss Relena for an extremely short while."

Sally frowned. "That's right. According to records, you've only been her secretary for a week or so."

"Is that a problem?" Aleksandra's eyes flashed with anger. "Am I suddenly a suspect because I'm new?"

"No!" Sally hastily said. "Not at all…it's just that it's my job to take in all facts into consideration."

Noin approached Sally after Aleksandra was dismissed. "Why do you keep questioning that poor girl? She has no motive to lie about anything."

Sally stared at Aleksandra's retreating figure. "I know…it's just that she seems to be trying extremely hard to hide something. It just disturbs me."

"I think you're paranoid." Noin said. "That girl doesn't have enough ill-will in her to hurt a fly."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

-

**Cerulean Kingdom, Earth** –

Trowa Barton stared at his surroundings. It had been all too easy to get into the enlisting of volunteers. He had a feeling that the enemy was not someone that would be careless enough to let him use the same tactics that he had used during the Barton Incident. It was just _too_ easy…and it disturbed him.

"Triton Bloom."

Trowa stood to attention. He had used his real name instead of the one that would attract too much unwanted attention. "Yes, sir."

The officer in charge looked him over and nodded his head in approval. "Please follow me."

Trowa followed the officer and glanced around curiously at the other approved candidates. None of them had been led anywhere. Why was he such an exception? Something felt wrong about it all. He followed the officer through another set of doors but paused at the third set. It slid shut after the officer but still Trowa hesitated.

Something felt terribly wrong. Trowa swallowed his anxiety and pushed through. He had no further opportunity to consider any other possible explanations for his uneasiness…because at the very moment that he entered through the doors, a mask was pressed against his face. A sweet, vaguely familiar scent came over him. His memory began to rewind, and suddenly it went back seven years when he had first experienced the scent.

The smell of nitrous oxide filled his nose. And then…nothing.

* * *

Next time! 

Act V- Reunion

Excerpt-

"Request permission to dock."

"Permission is denied." The voice answered back. "If you do not turn around, we will be forced to shoot you down."

Wufei pushed the pilot aside as he sat down in the pilot's seat. "This is Chang Wufei, Gundam pilot 05 reporting in."

There was a pause, followed by a brief second of static. Then the voice returned. "If you _are_ Chang Wufei, then permission is granted, but if you are _not_, then you will be eliminated upon landing."

"Understood."

It took 7 minutes before the docking sequence was complete and Wufei exited the shuttle. He was greeted by ten armed soldiers all carrying machine guns. The soldiers visibly relaxed as they recognized the infamous Gundam pilot that was once part of the Dragon clan. "Greetings…"

Wufei nodded. "I need to speak to the Elder."

The soldiers acknowledged the request and led him down into their leader's residence. Upon arrival, the soldiers bowed and left the Elder with the former Gundam pilot.

"Chang Wufei. It's been so long."

Wufei stared at the Elder, the newly appointed leader of the remnants of the Dragon clan that had not perished in the self-destruction of the other Colony. "Yes, it has, Elder."

The Elder's crinkled face broke into a slow smile. "I suppose you must be here on orders to try persuade us to draw back our troops, eh, Wufei?"

"No, Elder." Wufei said. "I'm not here on orders. I'm here on my own will, at the wishes of others. I truly believe that what you and others here are doing is wrong."

"That took courage to say," The Elder acknowledged. "To stand up alone even when the majority votes to do otherwise."

"No, Elder. It's not courage that forced me to do this. It is honor and truth. What you are doing," Wufei stared the Elder in the eye. "What you are doing…will succeed in accomplishing nothing except unnecessary bloodshed."

"So…I see. Wufei, you truly are bold and brave enough to be worthy." The Elder smiled a wise, ancient smile. "Your spirit really is pure.

"And that is why, I will entrust your eyes with this." The Elder slowly got up from his seat and walked over to his left. He raised his hand and pressed it against the wall. There was a brief moment of silence, before the entire wall shifted…and rose. There, standing in the crevice that the wall had concealed was…

"Nataku."

* * *

If any of you caught the 'you've only been her secretary for a week or so' bit, it's not a mistake. Aleksandra had been her secretary a couple of days before she had met Relena and it takes more than 24 hours to get from MO-V to Mars…:::grin::: I don't know why I feel like I have to explain that… 

Starting with last chapter, I started a recommendations section. Last time's fic recommendation was **Valhalla** _by Terra_. (who will be updating again on Tuesday! yay!)

This time, I'm recommending **Swept Away** _by Shadow-Hawk2_.

Here's the author's summary: Their mutual past threatens to unravel the lives Dorothy and Quatre have made apart. (what's better is that it's completed!)

You can find this story under my "favorite stories" or you can just search for it. Now, please do me a favor and read and review!!


	6. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own GW...or EW or its endless chain of model kits...

Act V: Reunion

by Relwarcn

* * *

_Space calls out to humans…and the Earth tries to pull us back down, saying that what we are doing is wrong…_ - Zechs Merquise 

-

**Privy Council Hospital**

**Brussels, Belgium** –

Quatre Raberba Winner blinked. And blinked again. The room finally stopped swirling. The brightness of the light hit Quatre straight in the eye and bright red spots danced across his eyelids.

"Sir! You're finally awake!"

"Awake?" Quatre asked groggily. "What do you mean?"

A young man in a white lab coat, whom Quatre vaguely acknowledged as a doctor, loomed over him. "Sir, it might be best that I don't reveal anything about our current situation just yet."

Quatre was wide-awake now. He instinctively tried to sit up again but was forced down by someone. "Please, sir. Let's try not to injure ourselves even more."

At that, Quatre tried to figure out what the doctor meant, by trying to move his limbs. His left leg responded. His right leg twitched as well. He moved his right arm and groaned inwardly with the effort that it took. He could guess that his right arm was probably hurt in some way. He tried his left arm…and got no response. He tried again and there was still nothing.

With his eyes widening in alarm and his body suddenly pumped with adrenaline fueled by fear, Quatre pushed his way up and stared down at his left arm. He blinked in disbelief. Every inch of his left arm was bandaged and held up in a cast, slung over his neck. "W-what happened?"

The doctor looked down at him sympathetically. "It seemed that the shock of slamming against the wall paralyzed it. An important nerve that moves the arm had to be removed because it was too badly damaged."

"Then that means…that means that I might never be able to move it again." It wasn't a question.

The doctor nodded, grimly. "I'm sorry, sir. We can wait it out to see if it will grow again…or we can sever it and replace it with a mechanical replica."

Quatre stared at the doctor until he looked away. "No. We'll wait it out."

"As you say, sir."

Two hours later, Quatre was led out on a wheelchair into the lobby to meet 'someone'. "Rasid!"

Rasid Kurama, the leader of the 40-man Maganacs Corps, stood up quickly to greet his young master. "Master Quatre. It is good to see you up again. We had feared that you might not wake up."

Quatre smiled. "Thanks for your concern."

"Always, Master Quatre, always." Rasid's tone turned grave. "Have you heard the news yet?"

Quatre's smile faded. "What news?"

Rasid shook his head. "War has been declared, Master Quatre. And the other Gundam pilots have suffered as well."

"What do you mean…suffered as well?"

"Both Trowa Barton and Duo Maxwell have also been attacked by bombs near the same time as you. Barton woke up a little earlier and has disappeared as far as we can tell. Maxwell is still unconscious."

"What about Heero? Or Wufei?" Quatre's eyes widened. "Or Miss Relena?"

Rasid's expression got grimmer. "Pilot 01's location is unclear and 05 has been sent on an envoy to talk to the L5 colonies. The Vice Foreign Minister has been missing since the Delegation collapsed."

"Collapsed?" Quatre went pale. "What do you mean collapsed?"

"The conference at the Mars Terra Colony was disrupted by the unauthorized moving of plates under the colony that caused an earthquake to demolish the entire Sector. Relena Darlian was the only survivor of the Delegation."

"All those people…how awful…"

"Yes, Master Quatre." Rasid paused. "But the Maganacs Corps is ready to join the Preventers in the fight and we'll leave in a few hours."

"No! Absolutely not!"

Rasid looked surprised at his master's fierce outburst. "But Master Quatre…"

"I don't want any more friends killed." Quatre said, fiercely. "And that's final."

"Master Quatre." Rasid said slowly. "We have to help in any way we can. And our suits are in good shape and ready for combat. If we don't help, the entire Earth Sphere might fall."

"Yes…I know. I-I just don't want any more killing." Quatre looked Rasid in the eye. "I know that you have to do what you have to do. But…everyone _better_ come back alive!"

"Yes, young master. I promise." Rasid paused. "And please…please take care of yourself, Quatre."

"I will…it's not like I can do anything in my condition." Quatre smiled weakly.

Rasid nodded solemnly, before turning on his heel and leaving his master to wonder if they would ever see each other again.

-

**Battleship Scorpios**

**Lagrange 3 Area** –

"Where are you taking me?" Relena Darlian demanded to her non-responsive escort that held the false façade and face of Lady Une. She had learned many things since she had talked with Liam Kingston. She knew she was on a battleship. The battleship Scorpios.

"Prison cell."

Relena's eyes narrowed. "I want to know who you are."

The imposter turned her hard brown eyes on Relena. "I don't think that you're in any position to want or demand, Vice Foreign Minister."

Relena switched tact at the speed-of-light as only an experienced politician could. "What about your family?"

There was a brief pause as the imposter stopped in her tracks. Relena sensed a weakness and pounced on it like a cat would on a mouse. "Do they know what you've done to yourself?"

She watched with satisfaction as the imposter's hard façade began to crack. She pressed on. "Do they know that you've let yourself be used like a puppet being pulled by her master? Do they know that you've let yourself change your _entire_ identity just because someone _told_ you to?"

The stranger with Lady Une's face trembled visibly, a shocking change to the cruel and commanding figure that she had been just seconds earlier. Relena smiled. She had hit a soft spot. She lowered her voice and spoke with sympathy and understanding. "I've been there too. I understand how you feel."

The imposter whirled around. "How would _you_ know? _You_, with your posh job and staff that waits on you hand and foot?" Now Relena understood the look that she had been given, by this imposter. It had been a look of loathing and hatred. Jealousy and anger. Relena felt herself being pulled along again. She resisted.

"_No_, you're wrong. I don't have a posh job. I have nothing but an enormous burden and responsibility. And no, _no one_ waits on my hand and foot. That's just the kind of trash that someone like _Liam_ would give to you to get you to hate me. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been able to bring yourself to do what you've done to me."

Relena paused for a breath. "What else did he promise you? Did he promise you that if I _fell _along with all the other 'delegates' that people like you would _benefit_? Did he promise you _that_?"

There was a lengthy silence. Then, "How did you know?"

"What?" Relena asked in surprise.

"How did you know all that?"

Relena smiled sadly. "Because I've been in your position too…when the Romefeller Foundation forced me to become their figurehead Queen of the World. I had to give up my freedom while they promised me all those things."

The imposter was silent again. "I've never realized."

"Of course not. Liam has manipulated everyone here." Relena gestured around her. "Filled everyone with anger and thoughts of revenge. But there's a better world out there. Maybe not now…but it _will_ get better. It will, as long as there are people who still have hope."

"When you say that," The imposter stared at her. "When you say that…I feel like I can almost believe you."

Relena's eyes softened. "I know you've been hurt…but you don't have to do this. When you get hurt, and you hurt back, it doesn't get better. Nothing can be accomplished by revenge. Hatred will only succeed in bringing more hatred."

The imposter laughed, a bitter and almost hysterical laugh. "How do you _know_ these things? How can you tell?"

"Because I've been there," Relena stared hard at the imposter. "Because I've been there and I can sympathize.

"What will you do? What choice will you make now that you've heard me out? Tell me."

There was a pause.

"My name," the imposter said. "My name…is Lydia."

-

**Surreal City, ****Cerulean Kingdom** –

Heero Yuy fingered the silver ring in his hand. On the outside, it appeared normal enough, although the engraving on it was a curious pattern. It was a falcon…the bird of war, an ancient crest that represented the warring country that was the Cerulean Kingdom. He narrowed his eyes. A country that was a critical strategic point for the takeover of Europe. It had been hard enough to get through the border and into the capital but he had accomplished it by pretending to be a captain of the enemy.

His fist closed around the ring and Heero marveled yet again at how it had sustained so much damage and yet still gleamed with perfection in the sun. Heero had traced the ring and emblem all the way to Surreal City, the capital. The Kingston royal family, the rulers of the country, had all either been assassinated or had disappeared without a trace. Heero had then searched the database and what he found had confirmed his suspicions.

The ring's design was so complicated that there were only a handful of jewelers who made them in all the world…and one of them, perhaps the most famous of them all, Pierre Fonte, lived in the Cerulean Kingdom. Heero cautiously walked down the cracked streets in one of the less prosperous parts of the glorious capital and stopped at one of the oldest buildings. He opened the rusting iron door and peered inside. It was dark, musky, and dusty. He took a deep breath of dank air and proceeded in.

Heero's flashlight snapped on as he went down into the basement. He was almost taken by surprise when he saw the luxurious room that was the basement. Blood red carpets blanketed the from wall to wall. Crafty wallpaper blended in and case after case of jewelry littered the floor. A humongous crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. He walked up to the glass counter and rang the bell.

A small balding man with a Raven moustache appeared a few seconds later from the backrooms and climbed onto the stool so that he could see Heero. "What can I do for you, monsieur?"

Heero eyed the man scrutinizing. He didn't appear to be of any threat. "Are you Pierre Fonte?"

"Yes."

"Then do you recognize this?" Heero put the ring on the counter.

Pierre looked at it in curiosity…before, "It cannot be! Say it isn't so, monsieur!"

"What do you mean?"

The man didn't seem to hear Heero. He flailed on his stool, his arms lashing out in grief. Tears dotted his eyes. "No! Not the Lady! Anyone but _her_!"

Heero grabbed the man by the shoulders and held him in a death grip. "Who is _her_?"

"The Lady…the princess. Illiana!"

Heero froze and let Pierre go. "What did you say?"

"Lady Illiana!" Pierre pointed a shaky finger at the ring.

"Is it spelled I-l-l-i-a-n-a?"

"Yes! Do you know her?!" Pierre looked at Heero. "Where is she? I-is she really?"

Heero stared back. "…Yes."

Pierre burst into tears again. "No! Still so young. Just a child still!"

"Tell me about the ring." Heero thrust into Pierre's face. "Tell me why you made it."

Abruptly the tears ended and the man known as 'Monsieur' Fonte narrowed his eyes. "Tell me how you came to get it, monsieur, and I will answer your question."

Heero said truthfully, "It was found on Mars. Now, tell me the significance of this ring."

"I," Pierre hesitated. "I made it as a request from her father. She was to wear it always unless something happened to her."

Heero narrowed his eyes. "What was she doing on the Mars Terra Colony?"

"I do not know! How should I know anything?! I am but just a jeweler!"

"I'm not satisfied. You know something you're afraid to tell me."

"Like what? I am not hiding anything! I swear it!"

"_Who_ is this Illiana?"

Pierre's mouth opened to reply when suddenly, something whizzed by Heero, missing him by a few inches. The impact of that small shell of metal sent Pierre crashing from the stool and onto the ground. Heero turned toward the direction the bullet came from and caught a glance of a man or woman running away. He immediately gave chase.

Heero carefully aimed…and fired. The man went down instantly, clutching his bloody leg. Heero kicked away the assassin's weapon and planted a foot firmly on the man's chest. "Who do you work for?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man glared at him.

"Why did you just kill Pierre Fonte?"

"Like I'm going to tell you!" the man sneered. "My people will come look for me and _then_ you'll be sorry!"

"You're lying." Heero stated calmly. "No one will come for you. I can protect you. Tell me who you work for."

"The Beauty and the Beast!" the man shouted gleefully and immediately began to foam at the mouth. Heero's eyes narrowed as he realized that yet another prisoner had chosen suicide.

-

**Preventer Cruiser**

**Destination: L5, Colony C-17888** –

"Request permission to dock."

"Permission is denied." The voice answered back. "If you do not turn around, we will be forced to shoot you down."

Wufei pushed the pilot aside as he sat down in the pilot's seat. "This is Chang Wufei, Gundam pilot 05 reporting in."

There was a pause, followed by a brief second of static. Then the voice returned. "If you _are_ Chang Wufei, then permission is granted, but if you are _not_, then you will be eliminated upon landing."

"Understood."

It took 7 minutes before the docking sequence was complete and Wufei exited the shuttle. He was greeted by ten armed soldiers all carrying machine guns. The soldiers visibly relaxed as they recognized the infamous Gundam pilot that was once part of the Dragon clan. "Greetings…"

Wufei nodded. "I need to speak to the Elder."

The soldiers acknowledged the request and led him down into their leader's residence. Upon arrival, the soldiers bowed and left the Elder with the former Gundam pilot.

"Chang Wufei. It's been so long."

Wufei stared at the Elder, the newly appointed leader of the remnants of the Dragon clan that had not perished in the self-destruction of the other Colony. "Yes, it has, Elder."

The Elder's crinkled face broke into a slow smile. "I suppose you must be here on orders to try persuade us to draw back our troops, eh, Wufei?"

"No, Elder." Wufei said. "I'm not here on orders. I'm here on my own will, at the wishes of others. I truly believe that what you and others here are doing is wrong."

"That took courage to say," The Elder acknowledged. "To stand up alone even when the majority votes to do otherwise."

"No, Elder. It's not courage that forced me to do this. It is honor and truth. What you are doing," Wufei stared the Elder in the eye. "What you are doing…will succeed in accomplishing nothing except unnecessary bloodshed."

"So…I see. Wufei, you truly are bold and brave enough to be worthy." The Elder smiled a wise, ancient smile. "Your spirit really is pure.

"And that is why, I will entrust your eyes with this." The Elder slowly got up from his seat and walked over to his left. He raised his hand and pressed it against the wall. There was a brief moment of silence, before the entire wall shifted…and rose. There, standing in the crevice that the wall had concealed was…

"Nataku."

-

**Brussels Presidential Residence**

**Brussels, Belgium** –

Lady Une was very aware of being roughly untied and un-gagged. She was pulled to her feet, and she trembled unsteadily on her stiff and wobbly legs. The voice that went with rough hands pushed her and she stumbled through the unlocked door into the bright lights of the hall outside of her prison.

Lady Une stopped dead and stared at her kidnapper. "So it was you all along."

Vincent Shezar flashed a charming smile at Lady Une. "If you'll excuse me for saying this to a 'Lady', but you look like hell. So we're going to have to–"

He never got a chance to finish his sentence as Lady Une snapped into action and had made her way to her prison-keeper before anyone could stop her, and slapped Vincent Shezar, the recently promoted leader of the Preventers, hard in the face.

He stumbled and his charismatic charm disappeared to reveal fury. Vincent Shezar narrowed his eyes and snarled. "Get her out of my sight!"

The guards at both sides of Lady Une grabbed her and dragged her down the hall into another room. They threw her inside and slammed the door.

Lady Une looked up and surveyed her new prison. She stiffened when she realized that she wasn't alone. "Mariemaia?"

"Lady Une!" The ten-year-old redhead's eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

Lady Une rushed over to the last descendent of the Khushrenada and Barton family, who was still in a wheelchair despite advanced therapy. "I was kidnapped…but how did you end up here?"

There was just a small edge of superiority in her voice as Mariemaia answered. "Don't you _know_ where we are?"

"No, where are we?"

"We're in the basement of the Brussels Presidential Residence."

Lady Une's eyes widened. "They've already taken over this place? Does that mean that they've already taken over the city also?"

Mariemaia shrugged her slim shoulders. "I don't know."

Lady Une instantly felt a flash of regret at sending the young girl to stay at the Presidential Residence…but she had felt that the girl's destiny was to play a big role in politics somehow, so she had sent her to stay at politics' very center. Apparently, that had not been the best choice. "Don't worry, Mariemaia. We'll get out of here, even if I've got to do it myself."

-

**Surreal City, Cerulean Kingdom** –

Trowa Barton woke up with a cold sense of dread and a drug-induced headache. The first thing his alert senses warned him of was the fact that he was in a dark room with no light. The second, being that he was hanging from the ceiling, shackled. His feet were dangling some inches off the floor, that the tips of his toes could feel the ground.

His arms tingled with the need for regular blood flow and release from having to hold up Trowa's entire body. There were no other injuries that Trowa could tell of. He grunted, as he hoisted himself up, and unhooked his shackles from the ceiling. He promptly dropped to the floor in a crouch, listening for any signs of danger. There were none.

He slowly felt his way around the room and got an estimate at just how big his prison was. It felt about ten to fifteen feet wide, and about 7 feet tall. Trowa finally felt the iron bolts of the door and he heaved his shoulder at it to test its strength. It was immovable. At least from his side. Trowa was about to give up, when a sudden explosion knocked him off his feet and slammed him against the wall.

He quickly rose to his feet and prepared for any other dangers. There was screaming on the other side of the door and Trowa braced himself for another tremor of any kind. After a few minutes of tense waiting, there was sudden silence on the other side of the door. Very softly, the sound of running feet approached his prison…and then stopped at the door.

Trowa could hear the scraping of the bolts shifting and the door swung open. Trowa blinked at the bright light that flashed in his eyes. "Heero."

Heero stood in front of him, with two machine guns and a ring of keys. He walked over and unlocked the shackles and threw a gun at him. "Let's go."

Trowa nodded, massaging his wrists and running after Heero.

-

**Preventer HQ** –

"The enemy has officially taken over the Presidential Residence!"

"…vice-President has been assassinated!"

"How are our forces…"

"…space battleship!"

Quatre massaged his temples, trying to soothe his headache. For the last three hours, he had been hearing nothing except, the Presidential Residence take-over, the vice-President's possible assassination, the new space battleship that suddenly appeared, and the disappearances of Lady Une and the Vice Foreign Minister.

"Mr. Winner!" a voice came from a landing shuttle.

Quatre looked up in surprise. "Please, Miss Sally, call me just Quatre."

"Quatre," Sally Po corrected herself. "It's not safe for you to be in Brussels right now. We have a battle raging out there. You should be with the evacuating civilians."

Quatre smiled. "Unfortunately, I'm not a civilian. I'm a soldier, too."

"Yes, that's also true." Sally found herself smiling back at the blond Arabian. "In that case, we're glad to have you here."

"The feeling's mutual." He responded, awkwardly shifting his bandaged arm away as he thrust his hand out to shake hers. "We can't beat them yet, but as long as we work together and don't lose our focus, maybe we still have a chance."

* * *

Next time! 

Act VI: Discovery

Excerpt-

"I doubt that it's my social skills that made you come for me."

Heero nodded in acknowledgement. "You're right, it wasn't."

"What's your plan?"

"You need to infiltrate Brussels Presidential Residence. Mariemaia Khushrenada and Colonel Lady Une are trapped inside."

Trowa arched an eyebrow. "And the vice-President?"

"By now, his body will have begun to deteriorate."

"Optimistic, much?"

"Just the cold hard truth."

"And where will you be?"

"Infiltrating the confirmed weapon in the Lagrange 3 area."

"Relena."

Heero remained silent for a moment. "Without her, it will be an even longer and more strenuous task to reconstruct the fragility of peace that still exists."

"You're beginning to make me lose my respect for you."

Heero narrowed his eyes.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Heero." Trowa zipped up his suit. "Maybe one day, you might even believe it."

* * *

I think that this truly was a chapter of reunion… Quatre wakes up and is reunited with the troubled world of the living, Wufei meets his Dragon clan again…and his little surprise, Heero meets up with Trowa, and Relena joins with an unexpected ally… 

Last time, I recommended **Swept Away** _by Shadow-Hawk2_. This time I'm recommending **In the Silence** _by Inofan_.

Here's the author's summary: Wufei and Relena are at odds, but they might discover something together neither of them has ever had. (COMPLETED!)

Just search for it and you'll find it. It's an amazing story which takes the most unlikely couple and makes it utterly believable! Check it out. Believe me, it'll be worth it. Anyway, read and review please!


End file.
